La Feria
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Bella es arrastrada por sus amigas a la feria del pueblo. Ahi disfruta un momento de diversion con sus amigas y conoce a un lindo chico. Pero una subida a un juego que no debia la lleva a una situacion embarazosa. Adonde conducira esto? one-shot all human


_Hola!!! Si, otro one-shot. No puedo evitarlo, es como una droga para mi escribirlos. jajaja_

_Como siempre, mención e infinitos agradecimientos a Becky, amiga eres un amor por siempre estar ahí para mi._

_Bueno, lean y como siempre la notita al final._

_**LA FERIA**_

¿Cómo podían hacerme esto? Mis amigas eran unas maniáticas, psicópatas, desquiciadas, crueles y todos los adjetivos que les pueda poner que signifiquen que son malas.

Me habían arrastrado a la feria en contra de mi voluntad. Ellas saben de mi odio hacia esos lugares, me mareo con facilidad así que difícilmente podía disfrutar de cualquier atracción.

Me jalaron de puesto en puesto. Los primeros no fueron un problema, realmente fueron divertidos.

Los carritos chocones creo que fue lo que más disfrute, más cuando golpee a Alice de tal manera que casi salió disparada del auto, pero como era de esperarse ella se vengó, me golpeo de tal manera que estrelle mi pecho contra el volante.

-¡Salvaje!- le grité mientras ella conducía como maniaca para estrellarse contra el auto que llevaba Rose. Rose le grito, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada ya que un tercer cochecito la golpeo.

-Perdónenme Señoritas- dijo el joven rubio- los animales de mis amigos no tienen una pizca de delicadeza- espeto con acidez.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Alice arremetiendo contra quienes yo suponía eran los amigos del joven.

Golpeo a un tipo enorme, se veía realmente chistoso, el tan grande dentro de un carrito tan pequeño.

-¡Hey!

-Eso fue por estampar a tu amigo contra mi amiga, solo yo puedo hacer eso- dijo la pequeña duendecillo divertida.

Y en ese momento se volvió una pelea en la que Alice golpeaba sin cesar a los amigos del chico, mientras Rose y yo éramos golpeadas por ellos.

Fue realmente divertido. Cuando se acabo el turno bajamos de los carritos.

Note que el chico rubio y sus dos amigos nos veían fijamente, no les di importancia.

Aunque pude ver mejor al tercero, no había notado lo bien parecido que era. Llevaba gafas de sol, así que no pude ver sus ojos, pero realmente tenía un porte de modelo o actor. Su cabello broncíneo se veía desordenado pero no mal, es mas se veía ¡Wow!

_Ya Isabella, _me regañé mentalmente.

Ok, después de mi episodio "No he visto chico más guapo", mis amigas me arrastraron de nuevo por atracciones.

El resto no fue tan divertido, pero de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos de pasado con el chico rubio y sus amigos, y ellos nos veían como si nunca hubieran visto chicas o algo así.

-Se fijaron que los amigos de Alice nos miran demasiado- dijo Rose divertida.

- ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Cuando somos tan hermosas.

Quizás ellas lo eran, era a ellas a quienes veían, y a mí pues supongo que se preguntara que hago yo con ellas. Rápidamente intente olvidar eso, y me dispuse a tratar de divertirme un rato.

Comimos una que otra golosina, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Luego decidimos subirnos a una atracción que se llama "Ali baba", se veía realmente divertido. Era una góndola que subía y bajaba, la bajada era lo que se veía mejor, te dejaban caer de un solo golpe. No soy de las que se emocionan por morir de un ataque al corazón o en caída libre, pero ese juego me llamaba mucho la atención.

Cuando nos acomodábamos en los asientos, llegaron los mismos chicos de los carritos. Dos de los chicos se sentaron al otro lado, el rubio junto a Alice y el más grande a su lado.

Pero el chico de las gafas se sentó junto a mí. Cuando estuvo sentado se ajusto la seguridad, y se quito las gafas dejándome sin aliento al notar el hermoso color esmeralda que eran sus ojos. Cuando noto que lo veía me sonrió.

-Hola, soy Edward- dijo deslumbrándome con su aterciopelada voz y perfecta sonrisa.

-Hola, me llamo Isabella, pero Bella para los amigos.- dije atropelladamente, me sorprendí por el hecho que pudiera armar una frase completa, si en ese momento creo que había olvidado como respirar.

El iba a decir algo pero la maquina empezó a moverse, empezó de un lado hacia otro pero cuando agarro impulso subió mucho mas y cuando estuvo arriba nos dejo caer. Grité muy fuerte y podía oír los gritos de otras personas, pero también escuchaba las risas de Alice. Así es, cuando mi amada amiga se asustaba o estaba nerviosa reía como una psicópata. Y yo no pude evitar reírme, así que parecíamos locas gritando y riendo mientras dábamos vueltas, y nos dejaban caer a una velocidad capaz de darle un ataque cardiaco a alguien. Pero, al parecer Edward disfrutaba de la velocidad, ya que no gritaba solo veía con interés cuando caíamos, solo lo vi una vez, yo cerraba los ojos en ese preciso momento.

Cuando por fin se detuvo mis piernas temblaban un poco, pero realmente había sido divertido.

Camine con un poco de dificultad, cuando me disponía a bajar las gradas mis piernas se volvieron gelatina y estuve a punto de caer, de no ser por un par de brazos que me atraparon antes de que me estampara contra el suelo. Cuando levante la vista pude ver los mismos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me habían hipnotizado hace un momento.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Si, solo estoy un poco mareada. Gracias por atraparme, no sería muy divertido caerme enfrente de tantas personas- dije sonriendo.

-Ha sido un placer rescatar a una dama en apuros.- dijo en son de broma.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- dijo Rose cuando llego hasta donde yo estaba.

-Si, no te preocupes. Mira te presento a….

-Hola, Edward- lo saludo como si fueran amigos de años.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunte desconcertada.

-Si, el va a la misma universidad que nosotros ¿Nunca lo habías visto?

-No- conteste visiblemente apenada ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había visto? Eso debía ser ilegal, el haber ignorado a ese hombre.

-No te preocupes, paso demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca para que alguien me vea- dijo intentando hacerme sentir mejor, pero no lo logro. Yo pasaba mi vida en la biblioteca y aun así jamás lo había visto.

-¡Edward!- ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Deja de gritar Emmet, no estás perdido- le contesto enojado.

-No me presentaras a tus hermosas amigas- dijo mirando directamente a Rose, obvio.

-Claro, ella es Rosalie- dijo señalando a mi amiga – y ella es Bella.

-Mucho gusto lindas, soy Emmet- dijo abrazándome a mí y luego a Rose. Luego de eso no se qué paso, pero ella y Emmet se fueron alejando de nosotros. De repente me di cuenta que había perdido a Alice, la busque por todas partes con la mirada, hasta que la encontré muy entretenida con el amigo de Edward en uno de los puestos.

-Creo que tus amigos y mis amigas se están llevando muy bien- le dije bromeando.

-Al parecer que sí. Se ven muy felices.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo platicando solo nosotros, ya que los demás estaban muy ocupados para reparar en nosotros.

Me comento que sus amigos habían venido de visita y que por eso lo había arrastrado a venir.

-Aunque sabes, les agradezco que me obligaran a venir- me confesó.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte curiosa.

-Porque tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo- me sonroje ante sus palabras, aunque no estaba muy segura a que se refería. Estuve a punto de preguntarle algo, pero en eso llego Alice.

-Préstamela un momento Edward, gracias- tomo mi mano y me jalo.

Cuando estábamos un poco lejos de él, pude ver que sus amigos se reunieron con él.

Cuando me di cuenta Alice empezó a saltar con tanta emoción como nunca había visto.

-Tranquila, respira, y dime que pasa- le dije intentando que se calmara.

-Conocí a un chico súper lindo, se llama Jasper, es amigo de Edward, el chico con quien hablabas- dijo casi sin respirar.

-Ya lo sabía-.

-Oh, bien Señorita "yo lo sé todo" y a ti como te va con Edward. Ya fui a verificar a Rose con Emmet y ellos estaba un poco "ocupados", así que ¿Tu qué tal?

-Pues nada, el es muy agradable.

-¿Y?

-Y nada más.

Bufo, pero luego sonrió malignamente.

-¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer!- grito y luego salió corriendo hacia los chicos. Les dijo algo a lo que ellos solo asintieron, como si tuvieran otra opción más que hacer lo que ella dijera. Luego corrió tomo la mano de Rose y la trajo a donde estaba.

-Vamos a subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna* con los chicos- Rose se alegro, pero realmente yo no quería, me daban demasiado miedo las alturas y eso era realmente alto para mi gusto.

Alice vio mi cara de terror.

-Por favor, no me vengas con que te da miedo, te subiste a los otros juegos.

-Sí, pero esos eran rápidos, no tenía tiempo de pensar que tan alto estaba.

-Vamos, yo se que te va a gustar, si, si, ¿Si?- dijo poniendo su carita de perrito mojado.

-Hazle caso, sino nunca dejara de hacer eso- me aconsejo Rose.

-Ok, pero si muero ustedes cargaran con la culpa- ella se rieron como si fuera una broma, pero para nada lo era.

Caminamos con los chicos para comprar los tickets.

No entendía la emoción de Alice hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había ideado el duendecillo maligno que tenía como amiga.

Caí en cuenta cuando ella se subió sola con Jasper y luego Rose con Emmet, dejándonos al final a Edward y a mí.

Me subí realmente nerviosa, pero no podía dejar al chico sola, podría pensar que lo repelía o algo y era todo lo contrario, me atraía como si fuera un imán y yo un pedazo de metal y eso me ponía más nerviosa, si era posible.

Cuando ajustaron la banda de seguridad yo solo me sujete con ambas manos de ahí, tenía terror de caer de esa gran altura.

-¿Tienes miedo? Si quieres nos bajamos- me ofreció amablemente, pero yo no quería arruinar su diversión.

-No te preocupes estaré bien.

Cuando el juego empezó a girar, empezó lentamente, así que no me asuste mucho. Al llegar a arriba, se tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo cual las luces de los edificios se veían aun más brillantes.

-Es muy bonito, ¿No crees?- le dije a Edward un poco mas calmada aunque aun estaba aferrada a la baranda.

-Mucho- se limito a decir.

El juego siguió dando vueltas a una velocidad lenta, mientras Edward y yo hablábamos. El me ayudaba a mantener mi cabeza en otro lado y no en que tan alto estábamos o que tanto dolería la caída desde esa distancia.

Mientras hablamos tranquilamente sentí como la velocidad de empezó a acelerarse, y cuando me di cuenta estábamos girando realmente rápido.

Empecé a entrar en pánico, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría disparada directo a estamparme al suelo.

Edward debió haber notado mi expresión de terror, ya que me acerco a el y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Cierra los ojos- susurro cerca de mi oído, le obedecí sin chistar.

Me sentí realmente mareada, la velocidad no disminuía, y yo me apretabas más a Edward sintiéndome más segura entre sus brazos. Abruptamente el juego paro.

-Abre los ojos- me pidió tiernamente, lo hice y pude ver que ya estaba en el suelo. Rápidamente me baje porque estaba a punto de vomitar.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a uno de los botes de basura y ahí vomito las golosinas que había comido temprano, sabia que era muy mala idea comer en esos momentos.

Pude sentir a Edward que llegaba rápidamente a mi lado, sosteniéndome ya que mis piernas temblaban mucho, estaba sudando frio y estaba pálida.

Me acompaño a una banca.

-¿No se te pasa todavía?

-No, me siento realmente mal- le conteste recostándome contra el. Aunque después pensé que no seria muy agradable estar junto a alguien que acaba de vomitar, pero no tenia fuerzas para moverme.

-Lo siento- le susurre un poco perdida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar tan cerca de ti después de haber vomitado.

-No te preocupes por eso- su aterciopelada voz me hizo sentirme tranquila pero el malestar del mareo no me dejaba, ¡Por eso es que odio estos lugares! Pero no, las señoritas Alice y Rosalie tenían que jalarme a donde quisieran.

Aunque pensándolo bien no había sido tan horrible conocer a Edward.

Mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados, escuche como Edward le decía a Alice y a Rose que me llevaría a casa. Ellas estaban de acuerdo, debía verme horrible si ellas aceptaban dejarme ir con tanta facilidad.

-Bella, vamos te llevare a tu casa- y lo siguiente que sentí fue que fui levantada en los brazos de Edward.

-Bájame, peso demasiado- me quejé.

-No te preocupes, solo cierra los ojos para que no te marees mas.

Tenía razón, así que lo hice, no tenia fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con el, por lo que lo deje. De repente sentí que me ponía en el asiento de un auto. Recostó el asiento para mi, y se lo agradecí silenciosamente.

Durante un buen momento solo hubo silencio, mantenía mis ojos cerrados, y quizás en algún momento del camino me quede dormida.

Mientras estaba inconsciente sentí como pasaban algo por mi rostro, creo que era un pañuelo, y tenia un aroma espectacular como el que había percibido al estar recargada en Edward. Eso era, el aroma de Edward.

-Hay, Bella. De haber sabido que esto pasaría no le hubiera hecho caso a Alice- suspiró.

Cuando el se alejo, me levante lentamente y el mareo volvió, sentí que estuve a punto de volver a vomitar. ¡No podía hacerlo en el auto de Edward! no quería que me recordara como la chica que vomito su precioso auto.

-¿Todavía estas mal?- solo asentí- Vuélvete a recostar, ya estamos en tu casa, pero no creo que quieras bajarte así- tenia razón, no quería preocupar a papa, de todas maneras ya se me pasaría.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase recostada, pero el silencio que se formo entre ambos me desespero, y tampoco ayudo mucho que mi mente estuviese tan confundida.

-¿Por qué jamás te he visto?- le pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Soy un tipo demasiado reservado, no me mezclo mucho.

-Pero aun así, tu no podrías pasar desapercibido eres demasiado guapo- inmediatamente me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me sentí muy apenada por ese comentario.

-¿Así que soy guapo?- dijo con voz divertido.

-Yo lo siento, no….

-Tú eres muy bonita, muy hermosa- me corto con esa frase, lo dijo con tanta ternura, como si de verdad lo sintiera -Tu no pasas desapercibida, al menos para mi.

No entendí que era lo que me quería decir.

-Antes te había visto en la biblioteca o en otros lados de la universidad, y siempre irradiabas una felicidad tan contagiosa que me hacia sonreír y hoy que te he visto en la feria me arme de valor para hablarte, también ayudo que mis amigos se interesaran en tu amigas, pero digamos que fue un extra.

-…………- no sabia que decir, era quizás lo más lindo que alguien me hubiera dicho jamás.

-Perdóname, si sueno como un acosador psicópata.- dijo desviando su mirada de la mía.

-Bueno, yo se de psicópatas y definitivamente tu no eres uno- dije un vez pude sentarme sin sentir ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

El solo me sonrió, y volvimos a estar en silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a algún lado mañana?

-¿En serio quieres salir con la chica que estuvo a punto de vomitar tu auto?

-Si, si eres tú, no me importaría nada. ¿Eso significa que si?

-Claro que si- sinceramente me había hecho muy feliz con su petición.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- solo asentí- ¿Puedo besarte?- y yo me quede helada, el quería besarme, a mi, claro que quería pero recordé que mi aliento debía ser horrible después de haber vomitado, así que por la salud mental de ambos debía decir que no.

-No, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que no acabamos de conocer y eso- dijo visiblemente decepcionado.

-Te prometo que mañana si- dije intentando que se sintiera mejor.

Paso un rato hasta que por fin me halle en valor de salir del auto, el me ayudo a bajar y me acompaño a la puerta de mi casa, y nos despedimos con un abrazo, aunque estaba segura que ambos queríamos algo mas.

Cuando entre a casa salude a papa y corrí a lavarme los dientes, no soportaba un minuto mas sintiéndome mi boca sucia, me cambie de ropa y me tire en mi cama pensando en lo mucho que me hubiera encantado besar a Edward, pero ya seria mañana, me consolé.

Cuando estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, escuche sonar mi celular, cuando lo abrí vi que era un mensaje de texto de un numero desconocido, con curiosidad lo leí.

_Espero que te encuentres mejor, y que aun estés dispuesta a salir mañana._

_E._

Rápidamente teclee en el teléfono.

_Estoy un poco mejor, y claro que aun quiero salir contigo mañana._

_B._

_P.D ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

Al rato volvió a sonar.

_Jasper se lo pidió a Alice por mí._

_¿Te molestaría salir a la ventana?_

_E._

Su petición me pareció rara, pero lo hice. Cuando me asome pude verlo que estaba debajo de mi ventana, sentado en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- le pregunte en un susurro preocupada por que mi padre pudiera verlo.

-Estaba preocupado por ti- si, definitivamente ese era el hombre mas tierno que existiera en el mundo.

-Pero no tenias que quedarte afuera en el frio.

-No podía tocar a tu puerta y preguntarle a tu padre si podría entrar a verte, ¿Verdad?- supongo que no, pensé.

-Bueno, no te quedes en el frio, sube- le apremie.

-¿Cómo?

-Por el árbol- dije como si fuera la cosa mas obvia.

Y así en unos minutos el ya estaba en mi cuarto.

-Déjame buscarte algo para que te calientes- dije mientras revolvía la ropa de armario buscando una frazada, cuando por fin la encontré se la pase y el musito un gracias mientras se abrigaba.

-Ahora si pienso que eres un acosador- le dije en tono de broma pero creo que lo tomo a mal por que sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión molestarte. Creo que lo mejor será que me valla.

-No, no te vallas era un broma- le suplique.

-En serio, lamento esto pero no podía estar tranquilo sin saber si ya estabas mejor.

-Ya te dije que no me molesta, es mas soy feliz de que estés aquí. Ahora, ven para acá- le dije palmeando un lugar junto a mi en mi cama.

Se acostó ahí, y estuvimos hablando mucho rato.

Hubo un momento en que nuestros rostros estuvieron muy cerca, tan cerca que solo necesitábamos un pequeño movimiento para poder besarnos. Sabia que el no lo haría, así que me arme de valor cerré mis ojos y recorrí el espacio que había entre nosotros lentamente. Cuando por fin sentí sus labios junto a los míos fue la sensación mas cálida que recordara haber tenido, fue un beso tierno y delicado, como jamás imagine uno, quizás nadie nunca lo había imaginado así, fue mágico.

Cuando nos separamos sus ojos brillaban y tenia una sonrisita en los labios, y me imaginaba que yo debía estar roja a mas no poder, pero con una enorme sonrisa en mi boca.

-Gracias- susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme el hombre más feliz.

Yo solo pude sonreír ante sus palabras, me acomode en su pecho para poder dormir felizmente en sus brazos. Recordé que Edward estaba en mi casa de infiltrado, bueno eso seria una preocupación para mañana.

En eso una recordé algo importante que hacer mañana.

-¿Edward?

-Dime.

-Recuérdame agradecerles a Alice y a Rose el arrastrarme a la feria- el rio musicalmente.

-Lo hare, ahora duerme- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Y casi al instante caí inconsciente en los brazos de un hombre tan especial como lo era Edward

_Que tal, ¿merece un review de su parte? Yo espero que si._

_Este fic es como una compensación para las chicas que leyeron Mi Soledad y Yo y no quedaron muy felices con el final. Pero que podía hacer yo, si han escuchado la canción saben que asi iba._

_*Por cierto, en mi pais a la rueda de la fortuna le dice Chicago, no se porque, pero me parecio mas conveniente ponerle asi porque asi he escuchado que le dicen en series de la television.  
_

_Ahora, si. Comenten. Háganme feliz. XD_


End file.
